TMNT Questions And (Possibly) Dares
by MinTheTMNTLover
Summary: Please ask the gang questions but keep it T please? Anyway! We'd all L.O.V.E to see Apriltello in action... *IS Hit On The Head By Raph* Hey! Anyway, ask away!
1. Chapter 1

**Min: I know theres loads of these floating around but my friend, Quaser, don't have the guts to do one. So I made my own account and made this! Usually I'd be asking WITH her but I wanna do one! YAY ME!**

Min: Hi!

Raph: Why are we here?

Min: Because, grouchy, the AWESOME peeps out there on the wide web wanna ask you guys some questions!

Mikey: HI AWESOME PEOPLE OUT THERE!  
Raph: Shut it shell-head. *Smacks Mikey on the head*

Mikey: Hey!

Min: Shut it guys.

Donnie: *Head appears around lab door* What's going on out here?

Min: We're going to answer some questions from your fans!

Donnie: Okay. *Disappears again*

Leo: Why was Mikey shouting.

Mikey: WE GET ANSWER SOME FREAKING QUESTIONS!

Leo: *Flinches from noise* Calm down Mikey!

Mikey: But-

Min: ASK HIM A QUESTION BEFORE HE EXPLODES!


	2. Chapter 2

Min: We got questions!

Mikey: YUS!

Quaser: HEY! Min, I just didn't want to. You suck. Anyway, time for my questions!

Min: Hey! I do not suck!

Raph: *Scoffs* You sound like Casey.

Min: Shut it shell head.

Quasar: Leo! Hey hot-stuff, wanna go get pizza? *blows Kiss at Leo*

Leo: Uh, okay?

Min: Sorry Leo… She's a bit loopy.

Mikey: LEO'S GOT A GIRLLLLL-FRIEND!

Leo: *Blushes* I do not!

(Next Question Loading...)

Quasar: Minnie, what are you scared of lil sis? *smirks*

Min: Enough with the Minnie!

Mikey: Yeah! Minnie… Whaddare you scared of?

Min: Nothing!

Donnie: Really? *Raises mask ridge*

Min: N-No!

Leo: What happened to the 'I shall answer every question truthfully' rule you made us swear to before we started?

Min: fine. *Very tiny voice* I'm scared of clowns.

Raph: *Scoffs* HA! The great and fearless Min is scared of clowns!

Min: Shuddup Roach-Boy.

(Next Question Loading...)

Quaser: Donnie, I shall fitful my sisters request and dare you to kiss April! *Evil Smirk*

Donnie: Wh-No! Only if April wants too I mean...

Min: KISS HER ALREADY! *Shoves Donnie At April*

April: Min I- *Has Donnie fall onto her* Arg! *Lips touch momentarily*

Donnie: *Faints*

Min: *Rubs hands together* Job Done.

(Next Question Loading...)

Quaser: Raph, *Draws Scythe* Bring it Softie! *attacks*

Raph: I can beat a girl. Quaser, If your as terrible as your sister you don't have a chance...

Min: Hey! I'm not that hopeless! GO SIS!

Quaser: *WINS* HA! That was easy peasy!

Raph: I Lost. TO A GIRL!

Min: Oh, what has the world come to? SUCK IT RAPH!

Raph: Why you little.. *Attacks Min*

Due to me peeving off Raph the softie, we'll have to cut this one short, HAVE A NICE DAY!

Quaser: Mike-ster! What would you do if video-games hadn't been invented? I'd die.

Mikey: DUDE! I wouldn't be able to live in the first place! I don't know what I'd do without them?!

Donnie: You'd live not knowing what video -games are.

Min: SHUDDUP DONNIE! *Pulls X-Box towards her*

(Next Question Loading...)

Quaser: Shredder! I dyed your armor pink!

Shredder: *Looks down at armor* YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT IMPUDENT TEEN! *Charges Quaser*

Min: *Snaps Pic* Sweet, Sweet Revenge...

(Next Question Loading...)

Quaser: Splinter, may you teach me more kata with my scythe?

Splinter: I shall try my child, but I do not know much of the scythe

(Back in the main part of the Lair)

Quaser: Thats me! Bye Leo The Irresistible. *Blows kiss then dissapears*

Min: QUASER!

Mikey: Leo's got a GIRRRRRRL FRIEND!

(Next Questions Loading...)

Dark: *waves* Hey Min!

Min: *Waves Back* Hey Dark!

Wolf: *face palms* You just can't resist, can you...

Dark: Nope! Now let's get this party started! Mikey, who would WIN in a firefight? Ice-cream Kitty or Cottage Cheese Demon?

Mikey: ICE CREAM KITTY! He'd fight the fire, and make things yummy!

Min: True that is.

(Next Question Loading...)

Wolf: Is Quaser gonna show up at all? I really want to challenge her to a duel.

Min: I'll try get her next chapter for you! Even If I have to drag her in here...

(Next Question Loading...)

Dark: Oi! Donatello! Hast thou read thee Legends of thy King Arthur?

Wolf: I think that translates into 'have you been keeping up with the Middle Ages?'...but that doesn't really make sense...lemme look...*pulls out book labeled 'English to Larping Geek dictionary'*

Dark: *glares at Wolf* Let me see that. *snatches book and flips through several pages* This is all wrong! Where did this guy get his information!?

Wolf: *grabs book back* Fine! We'll move on until you get me a 'proper' translator!

Donnie: Actully I have. I find the part about...

Min And Mikey: IT BURNS! SCIENCE BURNS!

(Next Question Loading...)

Dark: Very well then. Leo, have you ever dreamed about Karai?

Leo: Well, Uh, yes?

Mikey: LEO'S GOT TWO GIRLFRIENDS!

Min: YEAH!

Leo: I like her as a S-I-S-T-E-R! Nothing else!

Min: Sure ya do...

(Next Question Loading...)

Wolf: Well that's an awkward question. *chuckles* My turn. Casey, do you FLIRT WITH any other girls, or just April?

Dark: It's obviously not Irma. They hate each other.

Wolf: Yeah. But it turns out Irma was a Kraang anyways...

Casey: Nope! Red's the only one for me!

Donnie: Whats all those other pictures of girls on your phone then?

Casey: Um, There, Uh, FRIENDS! Yeah, friends!

(Next Question Loading...)

Dark: *laughs* Maybe that's what you turtles should do! Infiltrate Shredder's lair by joining him!

Wolf: *raises eyebrow* I will never understand your thought process...

Everyone: NO!

Min: I ain't joining him even if its the last thing I do. And if they try, even for infiltration purposes, I shake them till they're shells fall off!

Everyone: *Staring*

Donnie: Min, you said something long!

Min: AHH!

Min: Tha'ts all the Questions this time! Ask Away!


	3. Chapter 3

Min: More Questions! YAY!

Breana : Mikey: What would you call that evil scientist dude instead of The Rat King?

Mikey: Dude! He was so creepy!

Min: I know!

Mikey: Uh, I'd totally go with freak-zoid!

Raph: Thats your name for everything!

Mikey: No...

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: Leo, Do you still regret your act of mercy?

Leo: No. I don't because mercy isn't a weakness!

Raph: Yes it is!

Master Splinter: No Raphael it isn't. Mercy is an act of stregnth.

Leo: *Grins* See?

Raph: Grrrr.

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: Raph, Why are you afraid of cockroachs?

Raph: Why would I answer this?

Min: The rule...

Raph: Fine. They're creepy, they eat you food and they climb in your mouth at night!

Min: And Mikey: Hee Hee Hee!

Raph: Shuddup shell brains!

Min: Yeah, Raph, about the night thing... ...Mikey.

(FLASHBACK)

Okay, So Raph had beaten up Mikey agian for like, eating the last bit of pizza or something, so Mikey and me snuck into his room at night and, well, stuck one in his mouth!

We ran out the room and into the hall. A few seconds Raphie here, started screaming his head off like a little girlie!

(FLASHBACK END)

Mikey: HA HA HA HA!

Raph: WHY YOU LITTLE!

Mikey: Eek

Due to Rpahie getting angry, seriously, he needs to take a chill pill, we have to cut this one a little short! HAVE A NICE DAY!

Breana: Donnie, What is your deepest darkest secret?

Donnie: *Eyes go wide*

Min: You did NOT just ask that!

Mikey: She did!

Donnie: Do I have to answer this one?

Min: The rule...

Donie: Not even cleaning duty for life could scare me enough.

Min: It must be really dark then... AND YOU HAVE TO CLEAN MIKEY'S ROOM!

Donnie: No! I give! *Leans in to readers* I have read, and enjoyed every Apriltello M-Rated fan fic on here... and I created a virtuel April app... Don't tell the others...

Min: Ooo! So sending this to April! *Is seen texting on phone*

Donnie* NOOOOOOO! *Dives at Min's phone*

Min: *Presses send button* Sent. *Is tackled by Donnie* GEROFF!

Donnie: *Breaks down in tears* Whhhy?

April: Hey guys! *Phone buzzes* Wait a sec.

Min: *Grins Manicly*

After The Video... ...Have fun Donnie...

April: *Is seen slapping Donnie* YOU STALKER, OBSESSED TURTLE!

Due to an Angry April, a tearfull Donnie and A Smashed Laptop we'll have to cut this one short! Have a Nice Day!

Breana: Shredder: *Throws pineapples at him* Boo you suck leave Master Splitter and the guys alone Tin Can!

Min: My turn! *Chucks pineapples at Shredder*

Shredder: YOU WILL NOT LIVE ANOTHER SECOND! *Charges Min*

Min: *Squeels like a girl* AHHH!

Due to me getting attacked by Shredder... Maybe I am that terrible at fighting... We'll have to cut this one short... Have a nice day!

Snow Mermaid: Donnie- I dare you to kiss April

Donnie: AGAIN? I don't think she's exactlly in the mood to be kissed...

April: You got that right! *Kisses Don's cheek*

Donnie: *Faints*

(Next Question Loading...)

Snow Mermaid: Leo- why do you think Karai is different *sly grin*

Leo: No reason!

Mikey: CAUSE SHE'S YOU GIRLLLLLLFRIEND!

(Next Question Loading...)

Snow Mermaid: Raph- why are you so scared of roaches

Raph: I AM NOT GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN!

(Next Question Loading...)

Snow Mermaid: Mikey- your so adorable, what's it like being a ninja?

Mikey: ITS AWESOME!

Min: Duh!

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: *A beautiful skinny teenage girl wearing a cat woman outfit walks in.*

To Everyone: Meow.

Casey: Woof Woof! *Is Slapped by Min* Ow!

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Raphael: Hey hot stuff How did you get that lightning bolt chip?

Raph: Same day we met that terror. *Points to Min*

Min: HEY! I gave it to him. He touched my hair.

Leo: Do-not let her punch you! Or shoot you with her cannons for that fact...

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Leo: Leo has a crush! Who do you like best Karai or Quaser?

Leo: *Blushes* Uh, Im going to say neither. Because their both really nice, cute girls and either one could be reading this?

Donnie: Smart move.

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Casey:( Kisses him on the lips.) Hey handsome! How did you get that gap? BTW it makes you look awesome!

Min and Raph: *Eyes widen*

Min: HOW THE SHELL DID HE GET A DATE BEFORE ME?!

Casey: See! Someone thinks I look hot! Actully Cat Girl, I got it playing hockey. And I already am so yeah...

Min: The lies that spill out of his mouth...

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Donnie: KISS APRIL ALREADY!

Donnie: How ever much I'd like too, she doesn't exactly *Wipes tears away* like me at the moment.

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Mikey: What is your favorite video GAME? And if you could have super powers what'll it be?

Mikey: I WOULD FLLLLLLLY! And I LOVE Mario Games!

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Everyone:Well dearies I have to go. *Disappears while blowing a kiss.*

Casey: NO! COME BACK! YOUR THE ONLY PERSON WHO LIKES ME!

Min: *Sniggers*

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana and Brian: Hey everybody

Everyone: Hi!

Breana and Brian: (looks at the turtles) Guys we'll your biggest fans we see every episode of you guys fighting Khangg, Fishface, Bradford, Baxter Stockman, Mutants, Shredder, Karai, and you guys are just awesome you guys are epic we were just wanding but can we have your autograph please?

Leo: Sure! *Hands out auto Graphs*

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: Leo, What were you thinking when April try to bite you?

Brian: (smirks) I bet he was thinking April what the floop girl why are you trying to bite me

Breana: (sweat drops) I don't think Leo was thinking that Brian

Leo: Well, I was thinking along those lines but my main concern was helping her.

(Next Question Loading...)

Brian: Well I would if someone trys to bite me now it's my turn Raph, Why you gotta be so naughty?

Breana: (laughs) Dude oh no you didn't

Brian: I just did Bre (chuckles)

Raph: *smirks* Cause I like it.

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: Anyway Donnie, Do you love doing what you do?

Donnie: Who wouldn't?!

Min: Me.

Donnie: *Facepalm*

(Next Question Loading...)

Brian: Mikey, What's your favorite thing to do?

Mikey: PLAY VIDEO GAMES AND EAT PIZZA!

Raph: Duh.

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: April, you remind me of Nya form Ninjago Masters of Spinjustiz because she has two boys who are in love with her and keep fighting over her.

Brian: (grins) Hey Bre wouldn't Casey be Cole while Donnie be Jay?

Breana: Yes

April: Yeah, she seems pretty cool!

Min: You watch that! I'm not the only one! *Hugs April*

April: Geroff!

(Next Question Loading...)

Brian: Casey, Why do you keep FLIRTING WITH April ? Are you trying to get Donnie jealous

Casey: Yes and no, Red is pretty hot.

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana and Brian: Well that's are the questions were asking bye everybody (throws down smokebomb and disappears)

Min: *Coughs* Why smoke bombs Don? Why?

Miey: CUS THEIR AWESOME!

(Next Question Loading...)

Guest: Casey:*kicks him in the shin and throw tomatoes at him*That was for FLIRTING me yesterday!

Guest: Casey: Ow! *Rubs Shin* I H-A-T-E tomatoes!

Min: See! He does flirt with other girls! *Kicks Casey* Thats for flirting with me the day before!

(Next Question Loading...)

Guest: Mikey:Do you perfer icecream kitty or pizza?

Icecream kitty all the way son!

(Next Question Loading...)

Guest: Casey:Why do you sound like a monkey when you laugh?

Casey: I do not!

Min: Sure ya don't.

(Next Question Loading...)

Guest: Raph:Why are you scared of crokroaches a lot?

Raph: THIS AGAIN!

(Next Question Loading...)

Guest: Leo:Why do you like space heroes alot?

Leo: I like the tips from Captian Ryan.

Raph: HE DOESN'T EXIST!

(Next Question Loading...)

Donnie:Why do you act shy around april?

Donnie: Well, she's a cute girl, who wouldn't?

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana And Brian: Ladies first

Breana: Why thank you kind sir anyway Leo, Do you want to build a snowman?

Brian: You just had to made a Frozen reference did you

Breana: (smiles) Sorry can't resist

MIn: *Sings* Come On Lets Go And Play!

Leo: That was for me.

Min: Well I don't get any do I?

(Next Question Loading...)

Brian: Raph, Why do you think Space Heros are stupid?

Breana: Bro I bet he might said Space heros are stupid because Leo keeps trying to be like Caption Ryan often quoting him and calling us The Mighty Mutants and the Turtles Of Justice and I think its lame

Brian: (laughs) Good one little sis

Breana:(glares at him) Hey just because I was born 10 minutes after you doesn't make me you little sister

Brian: (smirks) Sure keep telling yourself that little sis

Raph: The show is for KIDS. Not teens! Leo acts like a little kid after watching it so what would I be like?

Min: I know how you feel Breana, Quaser keeps calling be little sister.

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: Hmph Donnie, Why did you build Metalhead?

Donnie: Because, I wanted to make somthing that could help April with her everyday life! And to make sure she was safe. And AI's are awesome.

Min: *Raises Eyebrow* And not so you can spy on her?

(Next Question Loading...)

Brian: Mikey, Does it rule be the youngest slibing?

Mikey: SHELL YEAH!

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: (rubs hands together) Sweet I got last question Shredder, *sticks middle fingers at him*

Breana: What time is it? Hmm what time is it? *Hmm what does that 50 more times*

You suck A*sh*le you can kiss my a*s B*tch

Shredder: *is now pis*ed and chases after me*

Breana: Brian help!

Brian: *Gets pissed* Yo ni**a leave my sister alone *kicks him where the sun don't shine*

Breana: Thanks Bro

Brian, (smiles) No problem Sissy

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana and Brian: Bye Everybody (Teleports away)

Everybody: BYE!

(Next Question Loading...)

LEO AND RANDY ARE MY BAES4770: I dare Leo to sing it's raining tacos then date me cuz I kinda have a thing for him.

Min: First off sister, we all do, and second *Snaps Fingers* Here ya go:

Leo:

It's raining tacos

From out of the sky

Tacos

No need to ask why

Just open your mouth and close your eyes

It's raining tacos

Its raining tacos

out in the street

Tacos

All you can eat

Lettuce and shell

cheese and meat

It's raining tacos

Yum Yum, Yum Yum Yumity Yum

It's like a dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeam!

Yum Yum, Yum Yum Yumity Yum

Bring your sour cre-e-e-eam

Shell

Meat

Lettuce

Cheese

Shell

Meat

Lettuce

Cheese

Shell

Meat

Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese

It's raining tacos... Oooooooo

Raining tacos.. Ooooooooo

Raining tacos! Ooooooooo

It's raining tacos

Its raining tacos Oooooooo

raining tacos Ooooooo

raining tacos (Shell meat lettuce cheese) Ooooooo

Its raining tacos (Shell meat ch-ch-cheese)

It's raining tacos

Leo: Wait, you said-

Min: THANKS FOR READING!

Min: Thanks! Keep asking! Okay, I, Minnie, promise to include all questions asked for a chapter in the next chapter! KEEP ASKING! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Min: MORE QUESTIONS! WOOO!

Mikey: YEAH DUDE!

Raph: *Covers Ears* CALM DOWN BEFORE I KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT SUNDAY!

Min: No need to shout

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: *Cat girl walks in wearing a two piece bathing suit making Casey drool.* To everyone: I'm back.

Casey: uuuh… *Is too busy eyeing Cat Girl up*

Min: *Shuts Casey's mouth* Good to see that Catty.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Casey: *Kisses him* So you still think April is hot huh? Hotter than me? I have a water park in my lair wanna come?

Casey: *Stupidly* Uh-huh. *Nods Head*  
Min: I think you broke him.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Min: YAY! ONE FOR ME! THANK YOU CATTY! *Gives bone-crushing hug*

Cat Girl: To Min: Uh wow you must be very protective of your hair then to hurt Raphael that bad.

Leo: Overprotective is a understatement.

Min: Touch it again Raph, you die.

Raph: I beleive that.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Donnie: Donnie April will get over it. Besides *Whispers* She still writes love notes in her diary about you.

Donnie: Really! *Eyes turn into hearts* Me too!

Min: You have a diary?

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Mikey: I dare you to do the ice bucket challenge.

Mikey: Whats the Ice Bucket Challange?  
Min: *Shows Clip* Thats what it is.  
Mikey: Cool! So like at the end I can make someone else do it?

Min: SHELL YEAH!

Mikey: *Dumps Bucket of ice on head* COLD! TOO COLD DUDE! COLD!

(A FEW MINUITES LATER)

Mikey: I choose Min to do It next!

Min: Wooo!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Raphael: I found a baby turtle while coming here and thought you'd might want him so *hands him turtle* here.

Min: Looks like you found Spike Jr!

Raph: Thanks!

Min: Oh. My. Gosh. RAPHIE SAID THANKS! ALERT THE PRESS! CALL THE PRESIDENT OF THE USA! TELL EVERYBODY!

Raph: Shut it shell-brain.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Leo: Oh so its a love triangle then huh? Well I guess since Karai is your step-sister then its Quaser? Yes its Quaser bye bye tell me when your wedding will be!

Min: Leo's Getting Married To My Sister! Bah Haa Haa Haa Haa!

Leo: *Blushes* It was only one date…

Mikey: Leo's getting Married!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Casey: You're coming with me to my lair. * Scoops Casey up bridal style and runs out.*

Casey: Ahhhh!

Min: DON'T BRING 'IM BACK!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Everyone:By guys I'll be back!

Everyone: Bye!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Snow Mermaid: Mikey- I dare you to shove a pizza at Raph

Mikey: Sure thing! *Shoves Pizza In Raph's Face*

Raph: MIIIIIKEY!

Mikey: Eep.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Snow Mermaid: Donnie- I dare you to hug April and then faint

Donnie: Too easy. *Hugs April*

Min: *Knock Don On The Head Knocking Him Out* And he fainted.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Snow Mermaid: Leo- admit it you like Karai

Leo: I LIKE HER AS A S-I-S-T-E-R! WHy can't you people see that?

Min: Cause you have a picture of her and your always looking at it?  
Leo: *Blushes* I do not!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Wolf: We're back! *glances at Dark, who is scowling* Um...and I have a feeling the questions will be rather dark today...*bursts out laughing* The puns! The puns!

Dark: Shut up Wolf, and focus. You said you were going first, so go.

Wolf: *grins* Right! Donatello- *glances again at Dark* Actually...I'll save that one for when Dark is less likely to kill me. Casey, I made a new weapon for you. *hands him a metal hockey stick* The button on the side activates an electricity field around the bottom of it, similar to your taser. But with longer reach!

Casey: COOL!

Min: Don't you point it at me… OWWW!  
Casey: Imma gonna have some fun with this… *Runs round tazing Min*

Min: I HATE YOU!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Dark: *smirks* My turn now. Before I take out my rage on you people, I'll start with something simple. Leo, you're using that sword wrong. Your swings are too wild and wide, leaving yourself open for an attack. The only reason why you're still alive right now is because the one person you haven't sliced in half at the beginning of the battle is Karai, and she wasn't actually going to kill you.

Leo: I think not. I am using my katana the way I was trained. *Swipes Katana back and forth*

Min: HI YA! *Shoots Leo With Practice Arrow*

Leo: OW!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Wolf: *chuckles* Oh Leo...you just got told by a nerd...My turn now. And I just want to clarify one thing...*hair lights on fire and wings raise in an intimidating pose* There will be no pushing Casey Jones off cliffs. Got it?

Dark: *shoves Wolf* I think they got it. And that used up your turn.

Min: Awwe! But It seems like fun!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Wolf: Oh...drat. Fine, go ahead.

Dark: Donnie and Casey...what would you do if April just...randomly exploded? *holds finger over button with an evil look on face*

Wolf: *eyes widen* Dude! You're not seriously...wait, are you really gonna-?

Dark: *mysterious grin* Perhaps…

Donnie: NOOOO! DONT DO IT!

Casey: REDS TOO CUTE TO DIE!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Wolf: Now that that's over, it's my turn again! Raph, do you watch wrestling?

Raph: Ways to kick everyones shell.  
Min: I so need to start watching wrestling…

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Dark: Mikey, what's your darkest secret? Or are you just always happy?

Mikey: *Smiles* My secret is that I'm always happy!

Min: I believe that…

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Wolf: And I think that's a wrap for today! Unless Quaser is here…

Min: She will be here next chapter… *Points to wriggling duffle bag* Or maybe shes already here…

Min: SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!


	5. Chapter 5

Cat Girl: *Comes in riding on a black horse* To Everyone:Hey ya'll! Say Hi Demon!

Demon: Whinny!

Min And Mikey: Hi Demon!

Cat Girl: To Casey:*Kisses him* Hey cream puff. You looked good wearing only swim trunks yesterday. Why do you have cat posters all over your room now?

Casey: Err, You were in my room?

Min: She was, Cream Puff!

Cream Puff: Hey! Whatcha do to my name?

Min: I made it more… suitable for Catty's visits. *Sniggers*

Cream Puff: *Glares At Min*

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Raphael:What will you name the baby turtle?

Raph: Yeah, how 'bout tooth?

Min: *Giggles* Tooth? Thats the best you've got? *Giggles again*

Raph: Shut it clown girl.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Min: What's up with calling me Catty? Did you want to come over to my lair and have a sleepover? My lair has an ice skating rink a water park a arena for riding horses and much more!

Min: Well, My sis took CG and I guess Catty appealed to me. And shell yeah! I'd love to come for a slumber party!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Donnie: I stuck a cat Icon on your computer that meow's occasionally so don't freak out when you hear it.

Donnie: *On Laptop* *Completly ignoring Cat Girls warning*

Cat Icon: Mew!

Donnie: ARG!

Min: Ha HA Ha HA HA HA HA!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Mikey: After all the girls come to my place I'll have all the guys over for a sleepover tomorrow so bring treats and stuff.

Kikey: Dude! It will be AWESOME!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Leo:I met Karai she… *Rubs arm revealing two snake bites and bruises* says hi.

Leo: Is she okay?! I was so worried…

Min: ARE YOU OKAY CAT?

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Cat Girl: To Everyone: Bye I'll be back soon. *Kisses Casey one last time before riding off*

Cream Puff: Wait! Cat Girl! I don't know your name!  
Min: Gosh, you sound like you're from spiderman… Cream Puff…

Cream Puff: STOP CHANGING MY NAME!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Nala The Cat: Hey guys! who wants to tie casey up?

Min: ME! *Ties Casey up and starts kicking him*  
THATS for touching my hair!  
THATS for annoying me!  
AND THATS for being here!

Everyone Except Min: *Looking at her*

Min: What? It's not like anyone else wouldn't of done it!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Nala The Cat: Donnie kiss april, LEO LIKES KARAI!

April: Why do we get so many of these? *Reads Summary for this* Oh. MIN YOUR DEAD!  
Min: APRIL YOU HAVE TO COMPLETE THE DARE!

April: Fine. Then you are DEAD! HEAR ME? DEAD! *Kisses Donnei*

Donnie: *Faints*

Min: *Pulls out Plasma cannons* Not. Another. Step.

**Due to me and April having a cat fight, we shall cut this one short. HAVE A NICE DAY!**

Nala The Cat: Raph touch Min's hair!

Raph: Thats a death sentence…

Min: *Cracking Knuckles* You got that right...

Mikey: RAPHIE HAS TO DO IT!

Min: Do it, you die. *Pats hair lovingly*

Raph: Thats the second thing I'm scared of. Your fist.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Dark: If you're using your sword the way you were taught, then I could probably kick your sensei's butt in a sword battle. *looks at Wolf* Pass me your sword

Leo: No, you couldn't!

Wolf: *hand goes protectively around the hilt* No way! You have a glaive! This is my sword!

Dark: *rolls eyes* Hand it over.

Wolf: *glares* No.

Dark: *narrows eyes* Yes.

Wolf: No.

Dark: Yes.

Min: Ladies, Ladies, you're both pretty!

**-because this could go on for quite some time, Feather has hijacked the computer system-**

*winged girl walks in*

Feather: *waves* Hi guys! I'm Dark's only TMNT based character. Let's get down to business. I read an interesting argument about why cockroaches are scary, and... *hides behind Raph* I'm officially scared now too.

Raph: See! Someone thinks their scary!

Min: Clowns are scaryier!

Raph: No!

Min: YES!

Raph: No!

**This could take a while… SO lets move on with the knowledge that clowns are scarier than cockroaches… **

Feather: Don, do you even realise how silly you act when around April? It's the most hilarious thing ever! *laughs* And because of that... *shoves April into Casey and Donatello* Group hug!

Donnie: *Enjoying Group Hug*

April: HEY!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Feather: Master Splinter, how hard is it to deal with such rambunctious boys? I had to deal with my siblings all day long until we were able to leave the nest, and they weren't nearly as difficult as these kids.

Master Splinter: It is a pleasure, although they fight more than needed…

**(Next Question Loading…)**

*Dark and Wolf reappear*

Dark: Argument has been settled!

Wolf: *waves* Hiya Feather.

Dark: And so we begin again. Donnie and April, I dare you two to kiss on the lips!

April: *Crosses Arms* I still blame Minnie for this. *Kisses Donnie on the lips*  
Donnie: *Faints*

April: NOW YOUR HAIR DYES!

Min: Did you say- ARG!

April: *Holding empty bucket of Pink hair dye*

Min: *Eye Twitches* Y-You YOU DYED MY HAIR PINK! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! *Screams and starts firing explosive arrows everywhere* AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Leo: Everyone out! EVACUATE!

Raph: APRIL! YOU UN-LEASHED HER! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! AHHHHHH!  
Donnie: APRIL, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!  
Mikey: I DID EAT THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA!

Everyone except Min and Mikey: Duh!  
Min: AHHHHHHHHHH!

**Due to me, well, April, dying my hair pink, next question…**

Wolf: *glares at the pair* You ruin everything Dark.

Dark: It was part of our agreement, so deal with it.

Wolf: So...Graph, what do you think of Feather? She's actually almost as strong as me.

Dark: *raises eyebrow* Strength-wise...yes. Technique? No.

Feather: I can hit things without missing! *demonstrates by punching Raph's punching bag, sending it flying across the room* Oops…

Raph: She seems pretty strong *Tiny voice* And cute.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

RANDY AND LEO ARE MY BAES4770: For my next one I dare my oc Jaynalin to fight Raphael with weapons and her weapons are twin katanas then Leo falls in love with her

Min: MMMPH MMMPH MMMHP MHMMM! * Is seen tied up with her Yumi in peices infront of her*  
Mikey: I SPEAK MPHMM! She says LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!

Raph: Bring it little girl… OWW! *Is beat up by Jaynalin*

Leo: ONG SHE IS SO CUTE!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana and Brian: Hey Everybody Bre and Bri are back and ready to ask so questions

Brian: Now Donnie and Casey, Do you think Dark was bluffing when he said he's going to blow up April or was he serious about it?

Casey And Donnie: NO!  
Min: Mmmph!

Mikey: She says, Yeah, he was, and that wouldn't of been a bad thing, LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO MY HAIR!

Leo: Should we untie her?

Raph: No, lets keep her tied up… *Pokes Min in the face*

Min: MMMPH MPH!

Mikey: She said: Okay, I don't wanna do this one…

Breana:I though Dark was going loco homie he had them evil eyes

Brian: Bre you better hope Dark will not read what you said about him

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: *smirks* and what's Dark going do about it Bro he can't hurt me anyway Leo, Alright alright you see Karai as a sister I understand Dude no need to explain I understand perfectly *winks*

Leo: Thank you!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: *glace at her* I not even going to ask why you did that Breana so Raph, Are you going to check the turtle? Is it a boy or a girl? Are you going to name it?

Breana: Dude I pretty sure Raphie going to check the turtle

Brian: *shrugs shoulders* You never know he might not

Raph: *Looks under turtle* ITS A GIRL! EWWW!

Mikay: Raphie looked at a turtle!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: Donnie, So is April still mad at you?

Brian: Bre have you not read her getting pi**ed at Donnie

Breana: Good point

Donnie: No, shes mad at Min who… SHE GOT OUT!

Min: Tie me up again, I'll go fricking ballistic.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: Mikey, Why are you also happy?

Breana: Hmm I have to amit I admired Mikey I admired all you guys y'all are just so awesome rock on *rock sign*

Brian: *smiles* Me too *peace sign*

Mikey: I'm Happy when the worlds happy! Which is always!

Donnie: Makes sense.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: Now last but not least the wonderful author Min, Hey I just want to said thank you it's nice to know someone knows exactly how I feel so thanks Min

Min: Awwe! Thanks Breana! *Hugs Her*

Brian: Aw that was so sweet you're such a softy Breana

Breana: * playfully punches him in the arm* Hey shut it you

Brian: * laughs* Man you and Raph have something in common your both Softies

Breana: * shoves him away playfully* Shut it Brian

Brian: Alright I'll stop teasing you Bre and I'm shutting it now

Breana: Hmmp you better

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: Now I get the last question Everybody, What's your favorite book

Breana: Mine's Harry Potter

Brian: The Gatekeeper

Leo: Indiana Jones Books

Donnie: The Maze Runner, I like the awesome tech.

April: Twilight

Min: DIVERGENT TRILOGY!

Mikey: 1001 Cool Jokes!

Raph: I don't read. At All.

Casey: Dangerous Things For Boys.

Min: Sure It ain't for girls? Sissy.

Master Splinter: Famous Renaissance Artists

Master Shredder: The Plague.

Min: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: Now before we take our leave Brian and I have to tell our favorite guys something

Brian and Breana: Thank you guys for the autographs we hope we didn't freak you out

Breana: I serious hope we didn't

Brian: Don't worry we didn't

Breana: How you know

Brian:I just know

Breana and Brian: Bye Everybody until next time Tmnt rules (throws smoke bombs down again and disappear)

Everyone: BYE!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: okay I'll give you a hard dare, first kiss Casey, and then April.

Donnie And Casey: EWWWWWW!

Casey: Not. Happening.

Min: Wussyies. Enjoy cleaning duty fo rlife and Mikey's room.

Donnie: EWWW! Fine. *Kisses Casey's cheek and then throws up*

April: I aint kissing that.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Snow Mermaid: Leo; we all know deep down inside that you have a lot of love for Karai.

Leo: AS A SISTER!  
Min: Sure buddy, sure…

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: Shove a roach at Raph

Mikey: BOOYAKASHA! *Throws Roach nest at Raph*

Raph: *Sqeals like a little girl and jumps into Min's Arms*  
Min: Softie. *Shoves Raph off*

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana and Brian: *runs in with cuts and bruises*

Min: OHMYGOSH ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?

Breana: (looks at Brian) You just had to pi** those gangsters off did you you just couldn't resist tipping their motorcycles huh

Brian: Hey they were hitting on you I just couldn't stand by watching those a**h**** hit on you your my twin sister I'm not gonna stand by and watch them do that

Everyone: *Staring at Breana And Brian*

Breana: Um Brian everybody staring at us *sees everybody staring*

Brian: Hi everybody

Breana: What's up everybody

Min: Girl, I know how you feel, Brian is like a male, human version of Quasar.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: Now it's questions time Donnie and Raph, Which is better Brain or Brawn because personally I think it's Brawn

Breana: Are you loco homie Brain better

Brian: (chuckles shakes head) Dear little sister everybody knows barwn will always win a fight how's brain going help

Breana: (smirks) How about if your surround by a lot of gangsters and get your a** kicked by not using your brain and retreat

Brian: Have you forgot Bre remember what Master Splitter said to Donnie Don't think just do

Breana: (rolls eyes) No I remember that very clearly Donnie be a dear and tell this foolish boy that Brain is better than Brawn

Donnie: BRAIN IS BETTER THAN BRAWN!

Brian: (scoffs) Foolish you're the foolish one here Sissy Raph tell her that Bawn is way better than brain

Raph: BRAWN IS BETTER THAN BRAIN! Donnie, if you don't believe it, you'll be sorry you didn't sooner.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: Wherever Leo, Wait you have a picture of Karai where you keep it in your T Phone?

Brian: And he's said he likes her as an sister oh he's in denial aren't Bre

Breana: (nods) Oh yes he is Bro

Leo: To, uh, remember her by?

Min: He's in denial.

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: Raph, Why do you like being naughty? You just never like being a goody two shoes

Breana: Dude when has Raph ever been a goody two shoes he's the bad boy aren't that right Raph: *winks*

Brian: Good point

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: Donnie, You have a diary hmm and here I'm thinking boys don't write in diary's its nice to met a boy who does

Brian: (chuckles) I think Donnie has a feminine side

Breana: Don't be ashamed Donnie they're nothing wrong with having a feminine side

Donnie: Thank you!  
Raph: Wuss.

Min: *Punches Raph in the plastron making the crack a little bigger* DIARY'S RULE!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: Mikey, If you can have anything in the world what would it be?

Breana: He'll probably say pizza and video games

Brian: Shell yeah he will

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Mikey: You got that right BOI!

Breana: Now I hope you guys are ready cause now its dare time

Brian: (looks at Donnie and smirks) Donnie, Kiss Karai in front of Leo

Min: Snaps fingers making Karai teleport here.

Leo: KARAI! *Hugs her*

Donnie: *Kisses Karai on the cheek* DONE!

Leo: *Heart Breaks*

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: This is gonna be good Leo, Make out with Karai!  
Min: *Rubs hands together* Do. It. *takes out phone and starts camara*

Leo: No!

Karai: *Changes into human form* Turn that off.

Min: No!

Karai: Yes!

Min: No!  
Leo: *Kisses Karai On The Lips*

Leo: *Bites Leo* EWW!

Leo: OWW!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Brian: Raph, Amit you're a Sofie

Raph: I. Am. NOT A SOFTIE!

Min: Yes you are!

Raph: AM NOT! *Punches Min*  
Min: *Whimpers* You-You hit me!

Raph: Look I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-

Min: SOFTIE!

**(Next Question Loading…)**

Breana: Mikey, No eating pizza of playing video games for 2 weeks sorry Mikey

Brian and Breana: Bye everybody See you soon *runs out the door*

Mikey: WHHHHHHY? NOOOOOOO! I HATE ALGAE AND WORMS! NOOOOOO! *Bursts into tears*

Min: PIZZA'S HERE!

Mikey: *Wipes eyes* C-can I have some?  
Min: Sorry Mike, the dare.

Mikey: *Pouts and Uses puppy eyes* Pwease?  
Min: LOOK AWAY! TOO CUTE!

Min: Thanks for asking! See you next time! And Remember! ASK AWAY!


	6. Chapter 6

Minnie: Em convinced me I need to update... Says the girl who didn't update for a month... Anyways, enjoy your new chapter of QAD

Snow Mermaid: *Yells* Q&amp;A's YO! WOOOOOO.. Er, ahem. Hehe. Question time!

Min: WHOO!

Mikey: WHOOPIE!

Min: Whoopie?

Mikey: *Shrugs* Whoopie.

Donnie: English?

(Next Question Loading...)

Snow Mermaid: Leo: Dude. Stop training. Your dang leg is gonna keep breaking. How long is it gonna take to get that inta your head?

Donnie: WHEN HE STARTS RESTING!

Leo: I need to train though!

Donnie: You can train AFTER you rest!

Leo: But I can't sit around all day!

Donnie: Then you won't get better!

(Next Question Loading...)

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: If you touch my pizza I will physically hurt you. *small voice in back of head* now why did I tell him that...

Mikey: *Cowers* I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOURS!

Min: YOU MAY NOT HURT MIKEY! *Protective stance*

(Next Question Loading...)

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: what's your IQ? Or do you keep busting the scales?

Donnie: Honestly I have never taken an IQ test, I expect I'd be high though...

Min: Humble much.

Donnie: It is the truth.

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: *Cat girl comes in .*

Min: Catty is back! WHOO!

Cat girl: I'm back! To Casey: Hey Cream puff *kisses him* My name is Alexis.

Min: EWWW! Wait, HOW THE SHELL IS CATTY NOT VOMITING?!

Cream Puff: Not that discusting am I Alexis *Wiggles eyebrows*

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Min, Minny! I'm fine thank you. And My cousin dares me to cut your hair...I don't want to though its to pretty and silky looking.

Min: And pink. *Huffs*

April: I think it looks nice.

Min: UGH!

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To April: *Dumps ice cold water and then sticky caramel on her* THAT WAS FOR DYEING MINNY'S HAIR PINK! *Dumps some super glue on her* And that was because my B.F.F asked me to.

April: *Frozen to the place*

Min: WHOO! Cat Girl, you may have TERRIBLE taste in guys, but YOU ARE ONE AWESOME CHICA!

Donnie: *Staring at April* I- APRIL ARE YOU ALIVE?!

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Raphael: I don't blame you I hate bugs to but my most hated creature of all is...s...s...s..s To scared to say it!..SNAKES! *Clambers up Raphael shaking*

Raph: *Trying to remove Cat Girl* GEROFF!

Min: I feel ya. Snakes are CREEPY! No offence Leo, Karai is creepy!

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Mikey: *Whispers* You can come to my lair and have as much Pizza as you want.

Mikey: *Eyes pop out of head* REALLY?!

(Next Question Loading...)

To Leo: Uh lets see Leo she bit me and nearly tore me to pieces so yep she's pretty good. * whispers.* Lover boy.

Leo: *Sigh with relief* That's good.

Min: Heh. Lover-Boy.

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Tiger Claw: *Cat girl roars a tigress roar* Hello.. father. I forgot to tell you that Karang has taken your mutation DNA and inserted it in to me so yeah..Hi dad. I trained well under a master in ninjitsu and mastered all of my Kata's. *rubs on him and purrs making him blush* I hope I make you proud well..as much as I can. I'm sorry our masters are enemies so that we can't treat ourselves in the same respect.

Min: *Eyes boggle* HE'S your dad?!

Tiger Claw: Cub, well done. You must give up on your master as I am your father.

(Next Question Loading...)

Cat Girl: To Everyone:I'll be back. *Cat girl grabs Casey and runs off*

Min: DON'T BRING 'EM BACK THIS TIME!

(Next Question Loading...)

ApriltelloIsMyOTP: Donnie, I dare you to have a fight against Casey

Min: *Chanting* FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

April: Guys, this isn't a good idea...

Casey: Don't worry, Red, I won't loose for ya.

Donnie: Are you sure?

-After The Fight-

Min: THAT WAS SO AWESOME!

Casey: *Beat up*

Donnie: I... I... I WON!

Mikey: NINJA POWER!

(Next Question Loading...)

ApriltelloIsMyOTP: Donnie, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you want to kiss April?

Donnie: *Blushes darker than Raphie's mask* About a billion...

(Next Question Loading...)

Wolf: *glances at floor* Great going guys...I think you gave Dark a heartattack from laughing too hard. *chuckles* Which means I get all the questions! *rubs hands together gleefully*

Min: *Grins* I like this Wolf...

Dark: *coughs* I'm still alive... *faints*

Wolf: YES! SWEET REVENGE! Donatello, go fall off a cliff!

Donnie: *Pales* Um, what?

Min: OKAY! NEW RULE! No one may push Donnie, or any of the guys, off cliffs. Only Casey may be pushed. Because he is derp.

Casey: HEY!

Feather: *leans on doorframe* Dark is gonna kill you once he recovers.

Wolf: Who cares? As long as Donatello falls off a cliff, I'm happy!

Minnie: *Sighs* Fine... Only cause ya'll are awesome. *Snaps fingers and a five foot cliff appears* Donnie, jump!

Donnie: *Jumps, does ninja roll, then stands up* Done.

Min: *Manic evil grin* You didn't say how big the cliff had to be...

Feather: *sighs* Why am I stuck with these two idiots and their arguments...

Raph: You think you have it bad... *Thumbs to Min and Mikey currently doing the caramell dance... ...Badly.*


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: And now...to answer your question, Brian and Breanna-

Feather: That was for the turtles.

Min: Yep.

Wolf: Yeah, but I feel like commenting on it. I'm pretty sure Dark would have pressed that button. *sighs and shakes* When the mood swing hits him, it hard.

Donnie And Casey: Wait, WHAT?!

Feather: Did he manage to read all of it before passing out from lack of air?

Wolf: *shrugs* I really don't know. But now! Casey and April must kiss!

April: *Eyes widen* What?!

Donnie: WHAT?!

Min: PINEAPPLES!

Mikey: PIZZA!

Min: *Smirks* Hawian Pizza. But no, just no. No Capril here unless it is orded by MWA!

Dark: *drags self up onto chair* I'm awake now!

Wolf: Aw man...I wasn't done yet...

Dark: *glances at screen* What the heck happe-WOLF!

Wolf: *eyes widen* I didn't do it!

Dark: *pulls out glaive and starts chasing Wolf around* PREPARE TO DIE!

Min: CAN I HELP?!

(Next Question Loading...)

Feather: Hey guys! I challenge you all to a game of Rock Band!

Mikey: Aww yeah Boi! Bags the drums!

Dark: *still chasing Wolf* Don't let her take the mic!

Feather: But the mic is the only instrument I can play.

Wolf: But you get 100% on Hard core mode!

Min: HOW?!

Feather: That's because I have Slash's ability of mimicking voices, dork.

Leo: You do?

Dark: Wait. *puts earplugs on Feather* Oh my gosh, this is hilarious. I actually created Feather to eventually be matched up with Raph. *starts laughing again*

Raph: Wait, WHAT?

Min: *Falls over in laughter* Th-That is so G-Good!

Wolf: *eyes widen* No not again!

Dark: *faints*

Wolf: *facepalms* Although, this may be a good thing. I can finish without being slaughtered.

Feather: *rolls eyes* Since I know Wolf won't do it, I'm going to apologize in advance for all the evil things Wolf is going to have you do.

Min: *Beams* Apoligy acepted!

(Next Question Loading...)

Wolf: *shrugs* This is my only opportunity. Raph, sing Let it Go. Leo, do an Irish jig for Karai and then smack her! Purposefully on accident! And now...Donnie...prepare to die several times over. I dare you to-

Raph, Leo and Donnie: What?!

Raph: I don't sing.

Leo: I don't know how to do an Irish Jig.

Donnie: I don't wanna die!

Mikey: Come on Raph! Pleeeeeeeease sing!

Raph: No, and you better believe it shell brains.

Dark: *gets back up* How much did I miss?

Wolf: Gah! Can you not stay knocked out for any longer?!

Min: I was enjoying this!

Dark: *grins* Nope! *suddenly gets suspicious* Wait a minute...

Wolf: *hurriedly* Anyways, on with the questions!

(Next Question Loading...)

Dark: Master Splinter, *pulls out a longsword* I challenge you to a sword duel! *teleports to lair for duel*

Master Splinter: Indeed. Leonardo has told me of your critizim.

-A few seconds later-

Master Splinter: *Wins* You have a little to learn. Would you like to train with us?

(Next Question Loading...)

Feather: And while Dark is teaching a ninja master how to fight European style, we're going to visit the evil people for a little bit.

Wolf: *wraps around Feather's neck and gives her a noogie* Kid, you're living with evil people.

Mikey: *Grins* So are we! *Points to Min*

Feather: *throws Wolf off* I know that, I meant the Shredder's clan!

Min: Alright, lets go! *Teleports*

Wolf: *chuckles* Ready set and go! *both teleport to the Shredder's lair*

(Next Question Loading...)

Feather: Hey Tin-can! Miss me? I bet you can't get your henchmen to the places they need to be very well anymore. You really aught to treat a living person better than a personal chauffeur.

Shredder: I do not need you petty thing! You are a freak and should be treated as one!

Min: *Glares at Shredder* Then what am I?

Shredder: A broken toy.

Min: Butt.

(Next Question Loading...)

Wolf: *smirks* Oh Braaaadfoooord! I brought a doggie bone for you! *scratches underneath Razar's chin and quickly dodges the attack* Oh, aren't you such a cute 'wittle doggie?

Razar: I am not a pet! *tries to bite Wolf* But I will aceot your offering...

Fishface: *Cough* Pet *Cough*

Razar: What did you say Xever!?

Feather: *sighs* Must you antagonize everyone you meet?

Wolf: *blocks an attack and flips Razor into the floor* Yes.

(Next Question Loading...)

Feather: *flies over to Fishface* Xever...why must you continue to stay with Shredder? I'm sure the turtles would be happy to have you fighting by their side. They accepted me, after all.

Xever: I- *Looks over to meancing Razar* *Whispers* I wish I could jin bu tmy ties are too deep, Feather.

(Next Question Loading...)

Wolf: Alright, time to go! But first, a little gift for Tigerclaw. *sets a giant bowl of milk down* Feather!

Tigerclaw: *Sneaks into throne room, takes bowl and hides in the shadows purring*

Feather: Bye! *flies over to Wolf, and they teleport back to their lair*

Min: Okay! That was fun! Exceot the part about me being called a broken toy... He will pay for that...

(Next Question Loading...)

Dark: Welcome back! I dare Wolf to fight Quaser.

Min: OH LOVING SISTER!

(Me: Okay, I have Quaser's full allowances and she is writing her parts herself so all credit for her goes to Quaser, I don't own my sister.)

Quaser: Hullooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mutants!

Min: Quaser tazer!

Quaser: Minny-tinny! ANYWAYS! Ahem, you may continue.

Wolf: Can you even do that?

Min: He can, he did, so there.

Dark: Just shut up and do it.

Quaser: I dunno...

Wolf: I'm more than willing to, but what about Quaser? Shouldn't she get a choice in the matter?

Quaser: My choice is YASSS!

Feather: Who cares? Arena duel!

Quaser: Okay-dokey! *Lunges at Wolf*

-End of fight, Draw as both parties were eqally matched, then Quaser went home, having writing to do-

(Next Question Loading...)

Feather: *pokes Leo's nose* Boop.

Leo: *Looks at her funny* Ummm...

Dark: She's been doing that all day! Does anyone know what the heck that means?

Min: *Pokes Leo's nose* Beep!

Leo: *Backs off slowly*

Feather: *pokes Donnie's nose* Boop.

Donnie: No idea.

Min: *Pokes Donnie's nose* Beep!

Donnie: Min?

Wolf: I'm wondering where she learned it from.

Donnie: My guess is Mikey.

Feather: *pokes Mikey's nose* Boop.

Mikey: Whoop! *Grinning*

Dark: Feather! Must you do whatever the heck this is?

Min: *Pokes Mikeys Nose* Beep!

Mikey: Yay!

Feather: *ignores Dark and pokes Raph's nose* Boop.

Raph: Don't do that... and Min, NO!

Min: *Grins and reaches to poke Raph's nose* B-

Raph: NO!

Min: *Backs off, puppy eyes in progress*

Wolf: *hair catches fire* I don't understand this!

Donnie: NEITHER!

Feather: *stares at Wolf and reaches over to poke Casey's nose* Bo- *misjudges distance because she's staring at Wolf and falls over*

Casey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Falls over laughing*


	8. Chapter 8

Breana and Brian: Hi Everybody Turtles, What if y'all switch personality Leo being the hot tempered turtle, Raph the one who watch's space heros and being leader, Mikey the smart one, and Donnie the prankster and the one who gets on Raph's nerves all the time and let us put it in a simple way *the teenage mutant ninja turtles theme song comes on* but we'll going to the rap

Breana: *raps* Raphael the leader in red he'll do anything it takes to get his ninjas through

Brian: *raps* Michelangelo the fellow has a way with machines

Breana: *raps* Leonardo got the most attitude on the team

Brian: *raps* Donatello , he's one of a kind, you know where to find him when its party time

Breana: *raps* Master Splitter taught them every skill they need to be one lean, mean, green, incredible team *the song ends Brian and I bowed*

EVeryone: *Claps*

Leo: First off the bat, I would NEVER be as badly behaved as Raph.

Raph: For once he's right, dat turtles a suck up.

Donnie: *Scoffs* Can you imagine me as Mikey?

Mikey: Dude, you'll be all arkward! ANyway, I am already smarter than Donnie!

Donnie: Really? Whats 18+(45.23x85)-53+2?

Mikey: Two!

Donnie: *Facepalm*

(Next Question Loading...)

Brian: Leo, Did you know that your thow up was what created that monster to turn Raph into a turtle salad?

Leo: Wait, it was? *Spooked look*

Breana: Who knew your throw up Leo was what caused this mutant who likes drinking Donnie's homemade medicine *in a mysterious voice* For reasons we know not

Donnie: ITS NOT THAT BAD!

Min: I beg to differ.

Brian: Was that supposed to freak Leo out Breana?

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: *rolls eyes* No Brian I just want to said it anyway my turn Raph, If Space Heros was a kid's show then why was you watching it with Donnie and Mikey

Raph: I was bored outta my shell and I was there so I did watch the stupid show with them.

Brian: You know Breana that's a very good question but here's another one why would someone said that Space heros was a kid's show if they watch Space heros themselves a lot of questions but very little answers to them *strokes chin thoughtfuly*

Leo: Exactally... *Looks at Raph Knowingly*

Breana: *eyes widen* You know Brian you can be really smart when your not talking crazy

Brian: Aw thank you Bre wait hey *glares at her* not cool Bre

Breana: *laughing my tail off took a while to get my breath back*

(Next Question Loading...)

Brian: *after thinking for a moment laughs too* Donnie, You know Donnie you always try so hard to get April to like you , to look cool in front of her, to make her see your worthy the truth is I don't that you really need to do that

Donnie: *Cocks head*

Brian: *sees his quizzical expression* I'm pretty sure if you just relax and allow her to see you for who you really are, you'd have a better shot with her, Because to be honest Donnie you're a pretty extraordinary guy *smiles*

Donnie: Really? Thank you!

Breana: Wow Brian you have such a way with words

Min: I second that.

Brian: Thank you Bre

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: Mikey, If you had a million dollars, What would you spent with it

Brian: Again he's going to buy a lot of pizzas and video games why do you even bother to ask Bre

Mikey: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AND LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGOOOOOOOOOO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Breana: Because he's reply are so adorable I just can't resist asking

Brian: Sure Bre whatever you said (smirks knowing)

(Next Question Loading...)

Breana: Min, How is Brian like a male human version of Quaser?

Min: Ya know, kind, controlling, protective... Caring... NOW I MISS MY SISTER!

(Next Question Loading...)

Brian and Breana: Bye Everybody no dares this time *vanished into thin air*

Everyone: *Sighs in releif*

(Next Question Loading...)

Snow Mermaid: Donnie - kiss Mikey!

Min: *Swoons* Brotherly love!

Mikey: Comehere big bro!

Snow Mermaid: just kidding, but knock Casey out while he's not looking.

Min: On it! *Cannons raised*

Donnie: *Hits Casey on the head knocking him out* Beat ya.

(Next Question Loading...)

Snow Mermaid: April- I dare you to dance a random song chosen by Donnie.

Donnie: O-O-O-Okay!

April: What song D?

Donnie: T-T-Timber!

April: *Does the Timber dance like Ke$ha* Never again.

(Next Question Loading...)

Snow Mermaid: Raph: PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE FRICKING AIR! *holds her katakanas*

Raoh: *Stands there* Are those... Posters?

(Next Question Loading...)

Snow Mermaid: Mikey- hi! *gives him a pizza*

Mikey: *Brofist* Thanks dude!

(Next Question Loading...)

Nala the cat: ok more questions and dares!

Min: Yaaaaay! We love them!

Nala The Cat: Leo kiss Karai

Min: *Clicks fingers and we are taken to the sewers where Karai si sleeping* *Whispers* GO for it lover boy.

Leo: *Gulps* Here goes nothing... *Kisses Karai's cheek.*

Karai: *Still asleep*

Min: Now lets get out of here before she...

Karai: *Hisses and attacks*

Min: *Teleports Leo and herself back* Never. Again.

(Next Question Loading...)

Nala The Cat: Donnie kiss April or I will make you kiss casey no buts.

Donniw: *Gulps* Alright. *Kisses April's hand* *Faints*

(Next Question Loading...)

Nala The Cat: Catgirl min taking Casey and never bringing him back?

Min: I wish...

Casey: HEY!

Min: What?! You think I actully liked you?

Casey: That hurt!

Min: Boo Hoo.

(Next Question Loading...)

Nala the cat: raph *whispers* dye min's hair red

Min: What was that Nala, I couldn't hear you. *You-sure-as-shell-won't-do-that glare at Raph*

(Next Question Loading...)

Nala the cat: That's it for now see ya! *rides of on toothless*

Min: Donnie?

Donnie: What?

Min: I want one. *Points At Toothless flying away*

Mikey: Me too!

Donnie: *Facepalm*


End file.
